Rolling Stone
by Dark Angel Of Sorrow Returns
Summary: Draco goes to Hermione after a night in the manor...


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The inspiration came from "Rolling Stone" by Hurt, and I don't own that either! However it is a good song!**

* * *

The scream echoed through the halls of the manor; it was the scream of another innocent. Its sounds peeled away at the ears of the weak, harming their humanities to the brink of nonexistence.

Draco lowered his wand and the bellows ceased. The speculators watched as he mutilated the bodies of the girls some of them once knew; and they enjoyed every minute of it. Draco, however, was ready to wash the blood that stained his arms.

Pale bony fingers rose; and a dark voice hissed, "You are dissssmisssed."

Draco bowed his head, "Yes, my Lord," he responded. He straightened up and made his way out of the large room with his head held high. As soon as he was out of the room, Draco slouched and quickened his pace to the outskirts of the manor and disapparated.

* * *

Huffing in frustration, Hermione threw her bag carelessly on the couch of her flat and takes her hair into a ponytail. She had just returned from an Order meeting; the boys were undermining her plans _again_. Hermione then locked her flat with the necessary, complex charms and proceeded to take her sweater off. She didn't notice the 'pop' by the door.

"Starting without me?" came a rich, deep male voice behind her. She turned to look but was not quick enough and was pushed up against the wall. She relaxed at the familiar strength holding her and kissed the man. She gripped his arms and pulled away from him. Feeling something wet, Hermione looked down and saw her hand was covered in blood.

"Another muggle?" Hermione asked sourly. Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and dirtying it.

"I had no choice in the matter!" He snarled, "Mother drank one too many, locking herself in her room again, and Father _insisted_ I teach the pub owners a lesson in front of the Dark Lord."

Hermione's heated look softened, "I'm sorry, Draco," she leaned into his chest, "I know the war has been difficult on you as well."

Draco accepted the embrace and laid his head into her hair, inhaling her scent. She pulled away again and stared into his eyes...his gray, haunted eyes.

"Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" Hermione asked, pulling him towards her washroom. He allowed her to guide him towards in the room and to sit him on the tub. Hermione filled the tub with water, adding a blue bath ball that fizzled and created a calming sensation throughout the water. She stripped Draco from his bloody robes to his shoes. He stared at her intently as she did this, simply allowing it; he wouldn't ruin this dream.

She looked up to see him staring at her and she smiled. After turning off the water, she urged the damaged man into the bath. Once Draco stepped into the water, the bath ball Hermione had added loosened his muscles instantaneously. He sighed contently and sat back into the water. Hermione grabbed the loofah on the wall and cleaned the crusted blood away from his body, revealing his Dark Mark on his forearm. She took a sharp intake of breath, like she usually did, but she kept cleaning his body. Draco continued to watch Hermione as she bathed him, his eyes clouded with lust.

He started at her hair, which was now straighter than the bushy nest from their younger years. His eyes moved to her face, sweeping across her freckles around her small nose to her rosy lips. He trailed from her slender neck to the creamy, ivory skin exposed at her shoulder. Draco's eyes gazed back into Hermione's soulful brown ones, wanting to lose himself into them. With that thought in mind, Draco decided to get something off of his chest.

"I can't go back," he said. Hermione paused her cleaning ministrations and looked at him sharply, "What?" she asked.

"I can't go back," he repeated. Hermione's hand began to shake fearfully.

"But you have to or-"

"You'll have to take me back dead because there's no way I'm going back alive," Draco interrupted her, "I can't keep killing innocent lives who's blood looks exactly the same as mine!" Hermione didn't speak up, only listened.

"Screw the bloody Death Eaters! My mother is a drunken mess; my father is a bloody rabid animal! The only thing keeping me going in this Merlin forsaken hell hole is _you_! I _refuse_ to go back, I would rather _die_ ," he declared. His chest rose high from his heavy breathing. Hermione could only hug the man before her, naked be damned. He accepted it gratefully and tugged her her into the water.

Hermione shrieked as the water hits her body, her clothes clinging to her petite form. Draco, after recovering from his outburst, smirked.

"I can't wait to make you Mrs. Malfoy," he said huskily; his eyes clouded over again. Hermione laughed which was music to Draco's ears.

"Want a head start?" she asked tauntingly. Draco didn't hesitate to pull Hermione towards him and kissed her fully with much passion.

"Screw the bloody Order, as long as I have you," Hermione announced, mimicking Draco's words from moments before. Draco gave her a genuine smile and kissed her again.


End file.
